The present invention relates to an ionization-type smoke detector and more particularly to an ionization-type smoke detector being relatively thin with the inner and outer ionization chambers being arranged transversely.
Conventional ionization-type smoke detectors have been constituted such that the inner and outer ionization chambers as well as the electrical circuits are disposed vertically. That is, detectors in which the outer ionization chamber, inner ionization chamber and the electrical circuits are stacked from the bottom up in the above order are adapted to be secured to a base installed on the ceiling of a room, etc. for detecting the possible occurrence of a fire.
Thus, since conventional ionization-type smoke detectors have their essential components arranged axially or vertically, when they are mounted to the surface of the ceiling of a room, etc. they protrude considerably from the ceiling, affecting its appearance.